Sorcery
Sorcery is the magic of fire, forced out of the powers of the imprisoned Pyros, Titan of Fire. Sorcery is practiced by the sorcerers of Daemon's Crag, a rock island in a lava lake. Sorcery almost exclusively deals with destruction and better ways to kill your foe. The Tongue of Flames is essential for the sorcerers, as it imprisons Pyros, preventing him from destroying the sorcerers in his rage. The Ritual to gain Spells Sorcery is a very precise and difficult art. Many different components are needed for it to work. However, once all criteria are met, the sorcerer holds a devastating force ready to strike. Before the ritual can be performed, the following items are required: * Black and red candles * A pentagram * A focus * Reagents Once all these things are at hand, the focus is charged with a spell by performing the following the ritual: # The black and red candles have to be put at the correct spots of the pentagram. # Put the correct reagents beside the correct candle. # Put the fitting focus into the centre of the Pentagram. # Ignite all candles and say the correct word of power. The candles will be doused, the reagents will vanish, and the focus will be charged with the spell. The spell can now be used anytime at the caster's bidding, until all charges are used up. Practical considerations: *The candles have to be nearly exactly positioned on top of the candleholds. This is a common major problem. *The reagents only need to be placed close to the candles in question. *Double-click on each of the candles, then the pentagram - not the focus. Be sure to stand moderately outside of the pentagram. The Pentagram The Pentagram used for preparing the spells consists of multiple different parts. The circle around the pentagram is called periferon and the lines that connect the five points on the periferon are called conducia. In the very center of the pentagram lies a pentagon that is called locus. The point that represents the top of the volcano is called Aphelion and, in Ultima VIII's particular case, is located toward the bottom of the screen. The two points that represent the base of the volcano are called Perivolcanae; The left is called Perivolcan Ze and the right is called Perivolcan Pa. The two remaining points are called Mesostelae; the left is called Mesostel Ze and the right is called Mesostel Pa. The candles and reagents are placed on the points, while the focus is placed in the locus. Reagents * Brimstone (BR) * Obsidian (OB) * Volcanic Ash (VA) * Pumice (PU) * Pig Iron (PI) * Daemon Bones (DB) For more, see The Reagents of Sorcery Foci There are five different foci. Each of them can hold different spells and charges: * Symbol: Can hold multiple charges of ignite and extinguish. Only one charge of every other spell. * Wand: Can only hold multiple charges of ignite, extinguish, flash, and flame bolt. * Rod: Can only hold multiple charges of ignite, extinguish, flash, flame bolt, endure heat, fire shield, and armor of flames. * Staff: Hold many more charges than a rod, and it holds the same spells as a rod, plus create fire and explosion. Only one (located with Malchir). * Talisman: Can hold multiple charges of summon daemon, banish daemon, and conflagration. The Spells Extinguish Words of Power: AN FLAM Red Candles: None Black Candles: All Reagents: Pumice at Perivolcan Pa, Perivolcan Ze and Aphelion. Foci: Symbol, Wand, Rod, or Staff Effect: Extinguishes one fire, or when used on the caster, or fires near by. Ignite Words of Power: IN FLAM Red Candles: Aphelion Black Candles: Perivolcan Pa, Perivolcan Ze, Mesostel Pa, Mesostel Ze Reagents: Volcanic Ash at Aphelion; Pumice at Perivolcan Pa and Perivolcan Ze Foci: Symbol, Wand, Rod, or Staff Effect: Lights a candle. If used on a pentagram, it lights all candles. Flash Words of Power: FLAM POR Red Candles: Aphelion, Perivolcan Pa, Perivolcan Ze Black Candles: Mesostel Pa, Mesostel Ze Reagents: Pumice at Aphelion; Volcanic Ash at Mesostel Pa and Mesostel Ze Foci: Symbol, Wand, Rod or Staff Effect: Used to teleport from one place to another in sight, but not through walls. Flame Bolt Words of Power: IN ORT FLAM Red Candles: Aphelion, Mesostel Pa and Perivolcan Ze Black Candles: Perivolcan Pa and Mesostel Ze Reagents: Pig Iron at Mesostel Ze; Volcanic Ash at Mesostel Pa; Pumice at Perivolcan Ze Foci: Symbol, Wand, Rod or Staff Effect: A weak fire attack, causing moderate damage. Endure Heat Words of Power: SANCT FLAM Red Candles: Perivolcan Pa and Perivolcan Ze Black Candles: Aphelion, Mesostel Pa and Mesostel Ze Reagents: Obsidian at Perivolcan Pa and Perivolcan Ze; Pig Iron at Aphelion Foci: Symbol, Rod, or Staff Effect: Enables the caster to walk over lava, as long as it is solid enough to stand on. Fire Shield Words of Power: IN FLAM AN POR Red Candles: Perivolcan Pa, Perivolcan Ze, Mesostel Pa Black Candles: Mesostel Ze and Aphelion Reagents: Obsidian at Perivolcan Ze and Perivolcan Pa; Volcanic Ash at Mesostel Pa Foci: Symbol, Rod, or Staff Effect: Creates a fire ring around the caster, which only daemons can pass through. Armor of Flames Words of Power: VAS SANCT FLAM Red Candles: Perivolcan Pa, Perivolcan Ze and Mesostel Ze Black Candles: Mesostel Pa and Aphelion Reagents: Obsidian at Perivolcan Ze and Perivolcan Pa; Brimstone at Mesostel Ze; Volcanic Ash at Mesostel Pa; Pig Iron at Aphelion Foci: Symbol, Rod, or Staff Effect: Protects against magical fire attacks. Create Fire Words of Power: IN FLAM YLEM Red Candles: Mesostel Pa and Mesostel Ze Black Candles: Aphelion, Perivolcan Pa and Perivolcan Ze Reagents: Volcanic Ash at Mesostel Pa and Mesostel Ze; Obsidian at Perivolcan Pa; Pumice at Perivolcan Ze Foci: Symbol or Staff Effect: Target is engulfed in fire, causing great damage to the foe. Explosion Words of Power: VAS ORT FLAM Red Candles: Perivolcan Pa, Mesostel Ze, Aphelion Black Candles: Perivolcan Ze, Mesostel Pa Reagents: Pumice at Perivolcan Pa; Pig Iron at Mesostel Pa; Volcanic Ash at Mesostel Ze; Brimstone at Aphelion Foci: Symbol or Staff Effect: A strong fire attack, causing heavy damage to the foe. Summon Daemon Words of Power: CAL FLAM CORP XEN Red Candles: Mesostel Pa, Perivolcan Pa, Perivolcan Ze, Aphelion Black Candles: Mesostel Ze Reagents: Obsidian at Perivolcan Pa and Perivolcan Ze,; Volcanic Ash at Mesostel Ze; Pumice at Mesostel Za; and Daemon Bones at Aphelion Foci: Symbol or Talisman Effect: Summons a daemon to attack a chosen target. Banish Daemon Words of Power: AN FLAM CORP XEN Red Candles: Perivolcan Pa, Perivolcan Ze, Mesostel Ze and Aphelion Black Candles: Mesostel Pa Reagents: Pig Iron at Perivolcan Pa and Perivolcan Ze; Daemon Bones at Aphelion; Volcanic Ash at Mesostel Pa; Pumice at Mesostel Ze Foci: Symbol or Talisman Effect: Banishes a hostile daemon without using physical force. Conflagration Words of Power: KAL VAS FLAM CORP XEN Red Candles: All Black Candles: None Reagents: Daemon Bones at Perivolcan Pa, Perivolcan Ze and Aphelion; Pumice at Perivolcan Ze; Obsidian at Perivolcan Pa; Volcanic Ash at Mesostel Ze; Brimstone at Aphelion; Pig Iron at Mesostel Pa Foci: Symbol or Talisman Effect: Generates a huge explosion around Avatar. Lore Category:Magic Category:Ultima VIII